Akagane-Iro no Inu
by The Other Cookie
Summary: Thrown away as soon as she was born, Kurgane takes little Akagane and hides her from her torturous sire. Kurogane raises her in secret until she is old enough to fight for herself and to know the truth of how she was brought into existence. All the while slowly taking steps back to allow her to become the leader he knows she can be and eventually break free from her own sire.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind to me. I've done a lot of reading fanfics but I have never had the courage to write one myself. This is finally my attempt at it. I'll probably be slow to update since writing doesn't come naturally to me, but hopefully we can get over that hump together as I progress. 3**

 **I know this fanfic isn't going to be the greatest but I hope it will at least interest a few people. This is rated M for a reason ok, I'm a pervert lol.**

 **I do not own InuYasha, this is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you. :)**

Chapter 1

First of Flames

Billows of smoke lined the dawning skies, taking place of and mixing in to the naturally formed clouds above. In the darkness below, lit only by the flowing embers and the licks of fire, were the screams of souls crying out desperately. Their pained and fearful wails only being heard by a lone demoness accompanied by her only retainer.

"Milady?" The question hung in the air for the demoness to answer. Akagane could hear them all clearly, every one of them hapless and miserable. Destined to die a slow and painful death with no hope of survival. With her eye's closed and a single breath of sympathy, she spoke.

"Do it." The instant the command was said the sting of their ill fated lives were lessened. Their wailing reduced to a single bark in a moment. One bark turned to two, two turning to ten; until none were heard any longer. She counted the moments before Kurogane landed right back behind her in the same submissive kneeling pose he had started in, Akagane spoke again, serious as she ever was and now accompanied with a tinge of regret.

"Kurogane, these aren't our lands." There was a silence in the air for a moment, the severity of the burning village behind them sinking into their situation. "Our scent is all over the area. The Lord of these lands is bound to sense this disturbance." The wind picked up for a moment in response to her words as if waiting for the appearance of the Lord of the land's appearance. "Whoever was sent to follow us knows we are here and they are baiting us out of hiding. " There was a pained snarl on her face as she continued to speak to her retainer. With her fist balled in anger and her head down while deep in thought, Kurogane knew exactly what she was thinking about. It had literally been the only thing they _could_ think about and the only reason why they had been in this situation, running, looking for anyone strong enough to help. "It's only a matter of time before father find us." There was no doubt that this villages was just one of the many that had been attack to get her attention. It was a message to her, that he would never stop looking for her, would never stop _hunting_ for her.

With deep regret from the loss of the many lives behind her Akagane took her step forward. Vaguely aware of a presence following her yokai. With Kurogane up and following her footsteps into the dense forest Akagane gave one more command in hopes to lose her trackers.

"Kurogane, distract our new followers." With a practiced hand, the older Fox demon used his magic to mimic his master's yokai and with a bow he split into three identical versions of her.

"As you command, Milady." All four Akagane disappeared into the darkness like they had been wisped away by the wind. Once again after only a years rest from running from her torturer, she ran.

* * *

"Hey Sango," Kagome called over to the female demon slayer as they started to prepare the evenings food for the day. "Do you smell that?" Kagome's nose was in the air trying to figure out what the scent could possibly be before finally realizing what it was that was giving off the aroma. "A fire?!" It was so surprising and sudden to both women. It was the first sense of trouble since they had defeated Naraku nearly a decade ago.

"There!" Sango manage to find the small trickling line of smoke in the far distance on the horizon. "That's the neighboring villages area!" Both women ran towards their own small little town in hopes of finding their male counterparts.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called in a panic to the half demon. "InuYasha, there's a fire in the neighboring village! It's got to be pretty bad if we can see it from here!" InuYasha was already aware, but decided to keep the comment to himself. He had felt the presence of new yokai energy awhile ago but had waited patiently for his mate to come back. Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku were all standing at the ready, waiting for the women to come back.  
"Let's go. The village might have been attacked by a demon. I felt four very similar energies scatter off in this area. No doubt my brother did as well."

" Is it something really that big?!" kagome was even more worried now. If this threat was enough to make even Sesshomaru appear, it had to be much worse than she originally had thought. As their group got closer to the burning village InuYasha and Shippo both covered their scrunched up noses.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Shippo almost looked like he was turning green.

"The hell happened here?" InuYasha's growl was muffled behind the cloth on his arm.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone from that village is dead, Kagome. I can smell their corpses from here."

"No way…" Kagome gasped as soon she felt like lightning struck her body. "InuYasha I think the people who did this are still around. I felt an evil presence off in the distance to the west."

"Alright! Let's catch this bastard." Everyone agreed wholeheartedly, falling behind InuYasha and kagome as they led the way.

* * *

The dawn of the day's light was quickly turning to that of night. The cover of the stars were coming into view and with it a better opportunity to hide. Akagane knew she could count on Kurogane to bring her pursuers further from her - It was his specialty after all. The one thing she didn't count on was one of those trackers catching on to her usual tactic and following her even though she had masked her scent.

The movement was too quick of an action for her to follow and one she wasn't expecting to come. As the impact of someone's fist hit the right side of her cheek, knocking her to the ground she twisted her body and caught herself before rolling into the surrounding trees. Akagane coughed, spitting blood from her mouth from where her tooth happened to catch on her cheek.

"This is new. One of you guys were actually smart enough to catch on to me." When she inspected the demon who had managed to get the surprise attack on her. she was a little taken aback to see how lean he actually was, his body was only moderately muscular form what she could tell. The thing that stunned her the most when she first seen him was that he had the body of a child and despite that, his eyes and poster carried an exuberant amount of confidence - it only confirmed her suspicion of his arrogance to her when his lips curled into a smirk and he actually opened his mouth.

"Your tricks for running will only last you so long, woman. Your _Father_ says he misses you, he wants us to bring you back whatever the cost." His comment made her outwardly scoffed.

"So _daddy_ says he misses me, huh?" She mocked his tone. "It's too bad, because I couldn't care less for the bastard." She adjusted her jaw ignoring what she could of the pain. "Unfortunately for you, even though you managed to find me, I won't be coming with you quietly." Akagane used the cut from inside her mouth to grab at the flowing blood. It was always an odd sensation when she had to use her own blood. It was similar to when a doctor would inject cold fluid into your body, but reversed. As it pooled and gathered into an orb in her hands she formed it into pellets similar to droplets. "I would apologize for this, but I'm not really sorry." Akagane put forth her best fake smile.

Her usually Golden eyes began to permute into completely blood red, only a sliver of her pupil left. It would have to go fast or she wouldn't last long and she knew it. The pellets of blood left her hands, " _Bloodstorm Barrage._ " Nothing. Then in seconds, all at once like a rainstorm had been called forth, the blood fell like blades down toward her enemy.

His grin widened as he threw his body toward her at a speed she wasn't ready for even after knowing a little about it from her earlier encounter. In her panic the bloodstorm she had readied lost it's impact just grazing his body. She had almost no time to block his fist that came at her face once again. In her sloppy attempt Akagane was thrown backwards. She hardly had the time to breathe in when he was next to her again kneeing her in the stomach throwing her up in the air. Akagane gasped out the breath she had caught in her throat - again he was beside her slamming his elbow into her back. Akagane coughed, more blood spurting from her mouth as she free fell to the ground. 'No way, who is this guy?' Akagane had always managed to deal with the men her father sent after her, this guy was the first to not only figure her out but also overpower her and he hadn't even shown her any of his real ability. She caught herself just before slamming into the ground entirely, but the force had her tumbling for the second time.

She pulled her fallen blood once more into her palm forming a blade, using it to cut into the palm of her hand with a few quick motions, barely even thinking about her movements. As her blood fell she felt his presence in front of her again, he wasn't even trying to hide his intentions anymore, he thought so little of her. ' _Big_ mistake.' In a rushed movement which she knew would cost her more than she would ever have liked, she reacted.

" _Bloodspur Shockwave!"_ As she swung her sword, a huge wave of her blood manifested, slamming down, mirroring her sword's motion. When it finally came into contact with everything in its path, the wave split off - into spiraling almost crystallized like spikes then slowly dropping down - dying off into the floor and burning away in a sizzle. A large burned scar splayed across the lands where her blood ran. Losing so much blood in a single instance left her vision blurry and unable to be refocused. Akagane's breath was shaky and she could barely stand when she heard the man speak.

"That wasn't very nice, love." The voice was behind her. His arm was torn in multiple places up to his shoulder and hanging limply. The scratches that adorned his face, dripped with blood in places where the cuts were deeper. Using his other right hand, he impaled her just below her lungs. Akagane could only gasp out in her attempt to scream.

'S-shit.' She was going to blackout completely, 'I can't focus anymore… Kuro... gane.' She couldn't control herself when she had let the tears drip down her face. ' I don't want to go back.' Just before she completely hit the ground from her kneeling position with a soft, _thump_.

 **Alright so chapter one complete. I'll be honest, I'm only a little sure of where I want to take this. I have ideas and plans and some background plot sorted out for Akagane but otherwise that's it. Sorry if there is a lot that doesn't make sense right now. It should sart to make more sense as we go along. Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews definitely welcome! 3**


End file.
